


Day Nine

by Nikasha



Series: Kinktober 2019 [9]
Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Blindfolds, F/M, Fluff, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 21:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20973233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikasha/pseuds/Nikasha
Summary: Day NinePrompt: Sensory DeprivationPairing: Zack Fair/Aerith Gainsborough





	Day Nine

**Author's Note:**

> Switching fandoms up a little. There’ll be a couple more FFVII mixed in some days.
> 
> Some real fluffy shit because I can’t bring myself to hurt Aerith and why would you want to anyway psh

“Comfy, love?”  
Zack shifted on the bed, sheets rustling underneath him. “Yeah.” He had an urge to reach up and adjust the cloth covering his eyes, but that would entirely defeat the purpose. Not to mention, he was supposed to be keeping his hands to himself for now.  
“Okay.” Aerith’s response was breathy and pleased, and he felt the bed shift under her weight as he sat down. “Remember to tell me if you feel unsafe.”  
Zack couldn’t help smiling. “I doubt that’ll happen, but I promise.”  
She leaned forward, her weight making the bed shift again, and pressed a gentle kiss to his mouth. Everything about her was gentle, soft, like the petals of her flowers swaying in a stray breeze. She pressed kisses over his face randomly, then down his neck to his chest. He let out a shaky breath, shifting a little as he got more relaxed.  
Gods but he wished he could see her. He could soon enough of course, but he missed her chestnut hair and doe eyes. His belly trembled as she kissed there.  
She suddenly stopped, moving away. There was rustling and movement. He tried to be patient, but the uncertainty was making him antsy. He never had been very patient.  
She giggled. “Hang on, Zack. Silly.”  
He let his hands fall back to the sheets and silently admonished himself. She had asked him not to touch so nicely. He would have to do better.  
Her hands brushed across his pelvis, then his thighs. He felt her straddle his legs, the baby soft skin of her inner thighs caressing his legs. She took him in hand and he startled a little, flinching.  
“Okay?” she asked gently, because of course she would.  
“Yeah,” he breathed, most of his attention on her loose grasp. “I’m good, babe.”  
She hummed quietly, and he swore it could have brought the birds to the window. Granted, he had been told he was tone-deaf so he probably wasn’t the best person to ask. Still, he thought her voice was lovely.  
The thoughts didn’t do enough to distract him from her snug warmth settling over his length. Her shuddery breaths made his whole body throb with want, and he dug his hands into the bed to keep his promise. No touching.  
The moments she took to remain still felt like they stretched on forever. He could feel her palms resting on his torso. They seemed so small when he looked at her hands, but on his skin they felt like they were setting all his nerves on fire.  
She leaned down to kiss him and he was all too eager to reciprocate, trying not to overpower her in his excitement. She laughed against his mouth, braced her weight on her hands, and started to move her hips.  
It was paradise and torment all at once. He strained against the urge to touch her, held captive to only what sensations she would give him. Her throaty little moans were musical, the quiet noise of their bodies meeting was crass but beautiful. He could have listened to it forever.  
“Aerith,” he whispered, staring at the darkness of the blindfold helplessly.  
“Zack?” she answered, voice teasing.  
“I love you.”  
He felt her flutter around him at the words. That more than anything filled him with contentment.  
“I love you, too,” she murmured. She reached out and poked at his hand until he released the sheets, then turned it over and held his hand loosely. Getting what she wanted, Zack moved his hand a little closer to her so she could keep moving and still hold his hand.  
They didn’t let go, even as their breathing quickened and sweat drenched their skin. Zack was having trouble fighting for control even as he felt Aerith spill around him with little cries that broke him. He jerked up into her willing form and let go, gasping for breath.  
They stayed for a moment, catching their breath. Zack winced as Aerith lifted off of him and moved to settle at his side. The blindfold was untied and lifted away and he blinked blearily at the ceiling before turning to look at her.  
Aerith smiled at him and his heart ached for her. “Hello, love.”  
He smiled back, reaching up to smooth a thumb over her cheek and tuck her hair behind her ear. “Hello, love,” he responded in kind.  
Aerith tucked herself up against his side with a happy sigh and he was all too pleased to wrap an arm across her hip. “Thank you,” she murmured against his chest.  
Zack laughed. “I think I should be thanking you.” He kissed the top of her head. “But you’re welcome.”  
“You get thirty minutes and then we shower.”  
Zack groaned. “Baby, come ooonnn.”  
“Nope. I still have to make dinner. If you don’t get dinner, you turn into a grumpy toddler.” She tweaked his nipple and he yelped.  
“Alright, alright.” He nuzzled her hair. “Thirty minutes it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> List used: https://twitter.com/idek_uggy/status/1178349575725174786?s=21
> 
> Tomorrow is size difference!


End file.
